Living Like Life's Going Out Of Style
by Ashimattack
Summary: What if Chris had a Twin that took his place? But then some.. unfortunate things happened on the way? please read it isn't as bad as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Melinda Halliwell flipped through the pages of the book of shadows and ate a plastic cheese slice.

_Dinner _she thought with a smirk _if mum could see me now.._

She stopped there

_Can't think about mum, gotta find a way to help Chris_

She stared down at the book in front of her; she hadn't looked at for so long.

She had rejected magic when she left home, hadn't used it in a long time, so when her older brother had came to her asking for help she didn't really know what she could do.

'_Please,' _he had asked_ 'you have to help me'_

'_But I don't practise magic Chris,' _she replied_ 'there really isn't anything I can do...'_

'_I know. I understand your decision but Wyatt is out of control! You know what he did to mum'_

Melinda then stared into his soulful green eyes, green eyes identical to her own, they were filled with sorrow.

For the first time ever, she actually felt like she was looking into a mirror when she stared at her twin brother.

'_Ok fine_ she had given in _but there really isn't anything I can do'_

'_I know. All you have to do in stay here with the book. Ill cast a protection spell on the place'_

'_Why can't you take the book?'_

He smiled sadly.

'_My fate is sealed.' _He had replied_ 'yours is just beginning'_

'_What the hell does that mean?'_

He ignored her question

'_Here take this.' _He said

He held out a piece of paper with what looked like a spell written on it

'_What is it?'_

'_It's a spell. To take you to the past, but you have to draw a triquetra on the wall first'_

She gave him a funny look

'_Take me back to the past?'_

'_Yeah. To stop this. To stop all of it'_

_She thought about what he said for a moment, and then realized. Her heart literally stopped._

'_You mean...kill Wyatt?'_

Chris stared at her solemnly

'_Just stay here' _he stated_ 'when the time comes for you to do what has to be done, you need to do it'_

Then he left without another word.

Melinda had no idea where he was going and frankly she was scared

Chris couldn't really mean for her to kill her own brother could he?

There was no way she could kill Wyatt, any more than she could ever kill Chris.

She continued flipping through the pages of the book until she heard a knock at the door

Her breath caught in her throat

_Who would be coming at this hour? _She thought

She popped the last of the cheese into her mouth and walked to the front door

When she opened it she was face to face with the man that had ruined her entire life

'Wyatt' she said

He smiled

'Melinda, how pleasant to see you again'

She didn't return his smile

'How did you get here? This place is...'

'Protected?' he cut her off 'funny how charms cast by dead men don't work anymore, isn't it?'

'You mean Chris is..'

'Dead? Yep. I saw his take his last breath and you're a step away from receiving the same fate. Unless of course you co operate with me, little sister'

'Never' she spat at him 'I will never join you'

His false smile fell

'Then I guess I'll have to kill you...'

'I'm not gonna give you a chance!'

She quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door, then cast a quick spell to magically lock it and stop him from orbing in.

'You can't hide in there forever Mel..' came Wyatt's voice from outside the door 'I'm stronger than you..'

Melinda searched through her makeup bag until she found some bright red lipstick and drew a triquetra on the bathroom wall

She heard banging on the door and knew she'd have to do this fast

She pulled out the piece of paper Chris had given her and read the spell on it

'_Hear these words, hear the rhyme.  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
what I wish in place and time.'_

The triquetra glowed just as Wyatt thought to use a spell to counteract hers.

When he entered the bathroom he saw his youngest sister about to jump into what was obviously a portal

_No! This definitely isn't good..._ he thought

Then a thought struck him

'Go ahead Mel. Jump into that portal, just leave the book of shadows here with me'

_Shit! _She hadn't thought of that

But then she got struck with a thought of her own

_I'm going to the past, before this happens.. I'll save everyone_

But then whoever strikes people with thoughts struck her with another one

_But what if he uses it to bring me back?_

But then once again a thought struck her

'Go ahead. You can't use the book anyway. You're evil remember?'

'Ok so maybe I'm just stalling for time...' Wyatt said with a smirk

Melinda then turned around, horrified as she saw the portal closing

She quickly dived into it, no idea what would await her on the other side.

_It can't be worse than this _she thought

Suddenly there was a bright light but it disappeared after a second, leaving Melinda temporarily blinded. Although her sight returned just in time for her to see the table leg that she crashed head first into.

'Thank you mighty thought-striker person' she muttered before losing consciousness.

--

Piper Halliwell was awoken by a loud 'thump' that came from the attic

'What on earth could that be?' she wondered aloud.

She then noticed that Leo was no longer lying beside her.

'LEO!' she shouted as she leapt out of bed and ran towards the attic

Her husband then appeared in front of her in a mess of blue sparkles.

'What is it?' He asked

Piper just looked at him and continued on her way to the attic.

Phoebe shot out of her room, wide awake.

'Why are you calling Leo? Is a demon attacking? Oh hello Leo... Where's Paige? Wouldn't she have been awoken by all the commotion?' but her questions were left unanswered as her older sister just ran straight past her, closely Followed by Leo.

'Piper?' she shouted after and joined in the chase.

When Piper reached the attic she froze.

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed and ran in.

'What? What is it?' asked Phoebe as Leo reached the door and then ran in.

Only then did Phoebe see what was happening.

On the ground lay a young girl, about 20 or so, she had short, dead straight brown hair. She was also unconscious with a head wound, probably caused by the table she was lying next to.

'Quick heal her!' said Piper frantically.

'What if she's a demon?' asked Leo suspiciously

'Then we can find out after we save her,' said Piper 'just heal her already!'

'Ok, ok, I'll heal her' said Leo as he held his hands above her bleeding head.

A golden glow appeared under his hands and in a few seconds her wound had completely disappeared.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes Phoebe gasped; they were a beautiful shade of green.

The young girl then sat up quickly and looked around frantically, quite clearly freaking out.

'Shh calm down' soothed Piper 'its ok, everything is fine.'

The young girl's vibrant green eyes were set on Piper but if she was soothed it wasn't showing, they looked as scared as before.

'It's ok' Piper tried again 'why don't you just tell me your name?'

The girl continued to stare at Piper and Piper was struck with how familiar she looked.

Then a look of pain crossed her features, as if she was trying really hard to remember something but just couldn't.

Then she sighed.

'I have no idea' she said in a defeated voice, 'I can't remember'


	2. Chapter 2

Paige Mathews entered the Halliwell manor quietly so she didn't wake her sisters.

Once she had opened the door she motioned her boyfriend Dean to follow her.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' he asked 'what if your sisters are awake?'

'Then... Uuh it'd be a great opportunity to meet them' said Paige cheerfully

Dean smiled.

'Yeah but it might ruin the mood a little...'

'Maybe a bit but who really care's...' she was cut off by a frantic Phoebe running down the stairs.

'Phoebe?' she exclaimed

Phoebe glanced at Paige and smiled.

'Good your home we need your help with an inno...' then she noticed dean 'inoculation' she finished lamely 'uuh... Wyatt needs one...'

'Then why don't you take him to the doctor?' asked Dean

'Because uuh.. The doctors is...shut! And he needs it now' said Phoebe

'If it's urgent you can take him to the emergency ward, you can borrow my car if you need'

Phoebe caught Paige's eye and mouthed '_does he have a brother?'_, Paige just rolled her eyes and turned to Dean.

'It's ok Dean, sweet of you to think of it but i think we can handle it. Raincheck?'

'Sure, dinner? Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 8...'

'Sounds great' smiled Paige as Dean left.

'Where did you find him and where can I get one?' asked Phoebe as soon as he was gone

Paige turned around, she was grinning

'We met a couple of weeks ago at p3' she said

'Three weeks? And we haven't met him yet? Paige when you find a guy that cute you have to tell us...'

'Ok can we get to the innocent here?' Paige cut her rambling sister off.

Phoebe looked stricken.

'Oh yeah..'

'Ok what's his/her name?' asked Paige

'Well it's definitely a 'her' but we don't know her name'

'Why not? Can't she speak or something?'

'No, she can speak. She just can't remember anything'

'Oh... Well what do you know?'

'At the moment? Nothing...'

'She can't remember anything?'

'Well... she can speak?'

'Did you ever think that maybe she's lying?' asked Paige sensibly.

'The thought did cross my mind... But then. What if she isn't? And we've already vanquished her?'

Paige stopped talking and thought for a moment.

'Truth spell?' she asked

'Yeah there's one in the book that Prue used a couple of years ago!' then her face fell 'but it lasts for 24 hours...'

'Then I'll reword it' said Paige 'let's go meet this innocent shall we?'

--

'Why the heck is Phoebe taking so long to get that ice?' asked Piper, annoyed 'it really shouldn't be taking this long...'

The girl was sleeping on the couch, she hadn't used magic in a long time and had used a lot of energy getting to the past, not that she remembered.

'Just relax' said Leo gently 'I'll go see...'

But before he could get out the attic door he was interrupted by Phoebe and Paige, with ice.

'Finally!' said Piper 'I'm surprised the ice hasn't melted!'

'Sorry' said Paige sheepishly 'Phoebe was just filling me in'

'Oh hello Paige, didn't notice you there...' Piper pointed to the girl 'innocent or liar?'

Paige shrugged

'Only one way to find out' she said, and with that walked over to the book and started flipping through pages.

'Any improvement on the girl?' asked Phoebe.

'No not really, she's just... Very very tired' said Piper

'But that doesn't make much sense... Wouldn't Leo's healing power have given her her strength back?'

'Not if she lost it magically...' said Leo

'Like she got attacked by a demon?' asked Phoebe

'Yeah...or she used a lot of magic..' said Leo

'Wait a second, you think she's magical?' asked Piper

Leo's reply was cut off by a loud cry of triumphance from Paige.

'I reworded the spell' she said 'everyone read it with me'

'For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened this heart and secrets unsealed,  
From the one who's mind we wish we knew  
because we have no idea what she can do  
will this girl harm us sisters three  
or has she simply lost her memory'

The girl glowed for a second.

'You think it worked?' asked Phoebe

'Only one way to find out...' said Paige 'now she won't know we did it...'

Piper walked over to the girl and gently woke her up

'Hey we need to ask you some questions, try and answer best you can' said Piper

The girl looked at her

'Ok... but I can't remember anything'

'How many fingers am I holding up?' asked Paige, holding up 4 fingers

'Four' said the girl quickly then looked shocked 'ok that was weird...'

'What?' asked Phoebe

'Well...I was about to say 'five' sarcastically but then found I couldn't...'

'Ok I'm guessing it worked.. What's your name?' asked Paige

'I can't remember' said the girl

'Ok she wasn't lying about that... What do you remember?'

The girl looked thoughtful

'English!' she blurted out

'What?'

'English! We're speaking English'

'Uuh... ok... What else do you remember?'

She thought for a moment

'Well...I remember how to walk, one foot in front of the other. I can use a shower, cold on before the hot. I can go to the toilet, sit down before...'

'Ok ok I think we get it' Paige cut her off

The girl gave her a funny look

'What did you do to me?' she asked

'What do you mean?' asked Paige innocently

'Well... I can't lie...'

'Well... we...'

'What?'

'We cast a truth spell on you' said Phoebe 'to... find out if you were telling the truth'

'Well that's generally the reason you cast a truth spell...' the girl said

'Wait so you're not shocked by magic? Or freaked out?' asked Phoebe

The girl thought for a second

'No...' she said 'like... I think I should be... but I'm not'

'Well how about Paige write you a reversal spell while I go grab some magazines' said Piper

'Some magazines?' asked Phoebe

'Yeah' said Piper 'see if we can jog her memory or something, can you read?'

The girl scoffed

'Duh, I'm not an idiot...'

'Well then..' with that Piper left the attic

'Finished' said Paige

'The spell? Already? That was fast...' said Phoebe

'Yeah I'm pretty awesome like that, come on chant with me:

'  
'For those who have seen the truth revealed,  
had opened hearts and secrets unsealed,  
for this girl had none to teach  
grant her back her freedom of speech'

The girl glowed again, just like before.

'For this girl had none to teach?' asked Phoebe questioningly

'You try to think of something that rhymes with speech...' muttered Paige

'Meech... Peach... Alloweech?' answered Phoebe

'That's not a word...'

'Screw you...'

'And either is 'Meech''

'Shut up...'

Just then Piper Halliwell entered the attic with some 'Women's Weekly' magazines and handed them to the girl.

'Here sweetie' she said 'read these'

She then made her way over to Paige and Phoebe

'Did you reverse the spell?' she asked

'Yeah' said Paige

'Did it work?' she asked

'No idea... we haven't asked yet' said Phoebe 'hey kid, did the spell work?'

The girl looked up

'Yeah' she said 'and don't call me kid... I have a name... I just don't know what it is yet...'

'Ok well I'm definitely sure that she is an innocent' said Piper

'Without a doubt' agreed Paige


	3. Chapter 3

'Maybe we could try a memory restoring spell?' asked Paige.

Piper looked over at the girl as she read through the magazines

'No, I think this happened for a reason' she said 'I think we should be trying to help this girl out. You know, try and restore her memory?'

'Yeah' said Phoebe 'but it'd be helpful if she could maybe remember her name or something...'

'Hmm... We might have to start calling her something other than the girl' agreed Paige

'Or kid for that matter, coz she doesn't seem to approve of that name...' said Phoebe, remembering the girls earlier snap at 'kid'

'Yeah, I get the feeling that she has a bit of a temper' said Piper, also remembering the snap

'Sounds like someone we know...' Said Paige, remembering her oldest sister whenever she was in a bad mood

Piper gave her a half-hearted glare, she couldn't really be mad. It was the truth after all. She could _sometimes _have a _teeny bit _of a temper...

--

The girl sat in the corner, oblivious to the sisters while she flipped onto the astrological signs page.

She studied it with great detail... the horoscopes were written by some 'psychic' named _Madame Teresa_.

Suddenly a memory emerged from somewhere in her subconsciousness.

She was talking to a man; he was older than her with blonde hair.

'_What star sign am I?' _she said in the memory

'_You actually take that stuff seriously sis?' _he asked her_ 'I'm pretty sure you could have a better glance at the future if you had one of your own visions...'_

'_Come on... I can never remember them! My birthday is March the 30__th__, what sign is that?'_

The man looked thoughtful for a minute.

'_Does it matter?'_

'_YES!'_

'_Ok well... From memory I'd say you are Aries...'_

For some reason she didn't seem to believe him.

'_Oh very funny...'_

'_I'm serious...'_

She gasped as the memory suddenly stopped.

--

Automatically Piper was in worry mode.

'What? What is it? Is it a demon? Did you remember something?' she asked frantically

'Uh... the third option' said the girl

'What did you remember?' asked Paige

'I... I was in this room... talking to a man'

'What did he look like?' asked Phoebe

'He was tall and had blonde hair...'

'Ok... What were you talking about?' asked Piper

'I was... asking him what star sign I am...'

'Star sign?' asked Paige

'What did he reply?' asked Phoebe, cutting her sister off.

'He said if I wanted to see the future why didn't I just have a vision...'

Phoebe gasped.

'You have visions?' asked Paige

The girl shrugged

'What else happened?' asked Piper

'I said I could never remember what they were and that my birthday is March the 30th'

'That makes you Aries..' said Phoebe absently

'That's exactly what he said' answered the girl 'but for some reason this seemed like a joke...'

'What do you mean?'

'Almost as if... I don't know...'

'Maybe the word Aries is significant to you..' said Paige

'Maybe it's your name' said Phoebe

'Does it sound familiar?' asked Piper

To be honest it didn't, but the girl desperately wanted something to come of this, and was sick of not having a name.

'Yes actually, it does' she lied through her teeth 'maybe it is my name...'

'Well it will do until we get one' said Phoebe

--

The next day Phoebe and Paige were in the attic with Aries, while Piper was downstairs with Wyatt.

'Ok...' said Phoebe 'we are in San Francisco. Sound familiar?'

Aries looked thoughtful.

'A little' she admitted 'i remember seeing... a sign... or something, like a sign post?'

'Oh a sign post!' exclaimed Paige 'that's promising! What did it say?'

'Well it had three words... on top of each other, the first one said San Francisco...'

'And the other ones?'

Aries thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

'I'm sorry it's all kind of blurry...'

'Never mind it isn't your fault' said Paige.

'Yeah... it's just so frustrating! I wish I could remember, I really do'

'Yeah that's got to be annoying' said Phoebe, she turned to Paige 'speaking of remembering, isn't Dean coming to pick you up in a bit?'

'Oh no!' exclaimed Paige, 'I totally forgot! But I can't go now, not with Aries...'

'No Paige, don't skip your date for me' said Aries 'go have fun with... Dan, was it?'

'No actually it was Dean, but I'm not going to tear you up over it, you do have amnesia... also you've never met him... Piper hasn't even heard about him.' said Paige, 'anyways, I'm gonna go get ready'

And with that she headed downstairs.

--

An hour later the doorbell rang.

Paige hurried downstairs to get it.

'Coming!' she shouted and looked herself over in the mirror.

She was wearing black pants with a light green v-neck shirt. Over that she was wearing a nice jacket and cute boots, it was cold outside.

She opened the door to find Dean standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

'They're beautiful' she said

'Well that seems fitting' he said cheekily.

Paige smiled and accepted the flowers, as well as a kiss on the cheek.

Then she grabbed a bag from the table and they headed out the door.

'So, where are we going?' she asked

'I was thinking that new Tai restaurant that is downtown' said Dean as they got into the car

'Sounds great' said Paige.

Dean turned the key and the radio was instantly playing From First to Last at full volume.

_I'll hide you in my walls, your body will never be found  
and I'll wear your skin as a suit, pretend to be you  
your friends will like you more than they used to..._

Dean smiled, this song just made him grin.

'My favourite song' he said

Paige gave him a funny look.

'Sounds a bit alternate...' she said

Dean laughed.

'Yeah, I guess that sums me up' he said 'you don't mind though, do you?'

Paige smiled and shook her head.

'you're not the only strange one,' she said, remembering her secret.

Dean looked into the rear-view mirror and was thankful that Paige wasn't watching him at that moment.

Because then she might have seen his eyes flash golden for a second as he smirked.

'Let's go' he said with a wicked grin.

--

Unaware to her sisters current danger, Piper was back at the manor, feeding her son when she heard a bang from upstairs.

Quick as a flash she lay Wyatt down and bolted upstairs, if there was danger she wasn't going to drag him into it.

When she reached the attic she saw Phoebe and Aries covered in a thick coat of black dust.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' she asked

'Just trying a little memory potion' said Phoebe 'you know, anything that will work...'

'Are memory potions supposed to explode like that?' asked Piper

'I don't think so...' said Phoebe.

Piper turned around and headed back down stairs.

'Where are you going?' shouted Phoebe

'To get my son' answered Piper

'You have a son?' asked Aries suddenly

Phoebe looked at her and remembered that she hadn't met Wyatt yet.

'Yes she does' she said 'would you like to meet him?'

Aries nodded and they followed Piper

'What are you guys doing?' asked Piper when she noticed them following her

'Well I just realized that we hadn't introduced Aries to Wyatt yet...'

She was cut off when Aries suddenly stopped dead.

'Wyatt?' she asked in a small voice as a thousand memories suddenly filled her head, all of the man she had seen previously doing all kinds of things. Some were good, him smiling, him laughing. And then some made her blood run cold.

'Yes,' said Piper 'Wyatt... does it sound familiar to you or something?'

Aries stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

'Please keep him away from me' she said and headed back up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**Well I didn't actually GO anywhere, but i have been sidetracked lately with my anime.**

**Gotta love the anime.**

**Anyways if you like charmed/supernatural crossovers you should check out my other story I Know My Place it's No-Where You Should Roam.**

**And if you like Naruto you should check out My Insides Are Copper, I'd Kill To Make Them Gold, just wrote it for a bit of fun**

**Anyways this chapter is a bit angsty and revealing (yay! We're getting into it), but also very fun to write.**

**Read and review?**

**Kthanks**

**Ash**

**--**

Paige was not having a good time.

She liked Dean, _really _liked Dean.

But there was something off about it

It might be the fact that they had been dating for three weeks and he still hadn't kissed her.

Or maybe it was the fact that he seemed to be not attracted to her at all.

So instead they just talked on their dates.

And that was all good for a time butt after a while there was just _nothing left to talk about._

But Dean didn't seem to get that.

'So... this place is good' said Paige, trying to start some conversation.

'Oh yeah, it always is...' Dean replied, without thinking.

'Didn't it just open?' Paige inquired

Dean seemed caught off guard at that.

'Oh right yeah, I meant Tai food always is... good... you know?'

_Keep on your game man! _Dean thought _she can't suspect anything..._

'Yeah, I guess it is' said Paige. Something was up here... 'Where did you say you were from?'

'San Francisco lived here my whole life. But you knew that right?

Then he smiled.

He had a great smile.

It had the ability to make Paige, and no doubt millions of other people (men and women) melt.

Yeah. A great smile.

But this one was a little different.

This one had a message.

It seemed to say,

_You wouldn't forget anything would you?_

Almost like, if you did you would break his heart.

'Of course not' replied Paige 'so, are you going to kiss me yet?'

Dean seemed a bit embarrassed by the question.

'I uuh thought... that... Ahh maybe it's a little soon?'

'It's been three weeks...'

'Well I like taking it slow'

_Dammit! You should've thought this through a bit better _Dean Thought furiously.

Paige looked into his blue eyes; they were really pretty, extremely deep and mysterious. Actually they reminded Paige of someone... but she couldn't work out whom.

'Maybe I should go...' started Paige

'No! Please don't...' said Dean 'I want to show you somewhere.'

_Moving plan foreword a bit, shouldn't matter _thought Dean

--

Aries sat on the bed in the spare room of the manor.

_When did things get this messed up? _She thought _how is that baby connected to anything?_

'Aries?' came Phoebe's voice from down the stairs

_Leave me alone_ thought Aries furiously

But although Phoebe was an empath she was **not **a mind reader, so she barged in anyway.

'Aries? I thought we should try a memory restoring spell' said Phoebe, now in the room.

Aries looked up at her.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt...' she said

Phoebe smiled

'Great!' she said 'It's a power of three spell so you should probably come down stairs.'

Aries was puzzled.

_A power of three spell? Surely a simple memory charm wouldn't need a power of three spell..._ she thought, and then _wait a sec, what the Eck is a power of three spell? How do I recognize this? Who am I?_

But neither the less she trudged after Phoebe as she walked down the stairs, humming to herself a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Aries.

'Phoebe... what song are you humming?'

Phoebe stopped walking for a minute, a puzzled look on her face.

'You know I really have no idea. I've just had it in my head all day. Must've heard it on the radio. Hey! Music! I hadn't thought of that! It might help with restoring your memory'

'Yeah I guess it might' Aries thought hard, trying desperately to remember if she liked music, and if so what type.

But she still couldn't remember anything.

'Its ok' said Phoebe 'we'll help you get your memory back, you're not alone in this'

_Oh sure, __**now**__ she can read minds!_ Thought Aries bitterly

'What is taking you guys so long?' yelled Piper from the living room

'Sorry Piper!' Phoebe called out, 'got a little sidetracked. Be right there!'

Piper looked less than impressed when they finally emerged into the living room.

'Glad to see you could make it, I'd offer you a drink but I'm pretty sure everything in the fridge is expired by now' she said, annoyed.

'What's riding up your butt?' asked Phoebe

Piper sighed.

'I don't know' she said 'I just... I have a bad feeling about Paige.'

'Why?' asked Phoebe

'I don't know... it's just... this Dean guy, she said that he'd lived in San Francisco all his life, how come we've never met him before? Or seen him around?'

Phoebe snorted.

'Piper about 25000 people **(1)** live in San Francisco. It's a fairly big city...'

'Yeah I guess... I dunno there's just something about him.'

'Hmmm you sound like Paige...'

'Oh shut it, are we doing this thing or what?'

'Wait a sec; don't we need the power of three?'

'Well no, not really. Anyway Paige isn't here so we will have to make due. If it doesn't work we can try again when Paige **is** here, can't we?'

'I suppose so...' said Phoebe. 'Ok what's the spell?'

Piper held out the piece of paper with the spell written on it and they read it out together.

_I call among the ancient power  
to help me in my darkest hour  
for whom who's past we cannot see  
bless her with her memory_

Aries was hit with a sharp pain in her mind and heart as millions of images suddenly swarmed her mind, terrible images. Killing, bleeding, dying, buildings being destroyed, families ripped apart. A blonde man with an evil glint in his eye, a brunette boy with beautiful green eyes and a warm smile that so perfectly matched her own. She saw the two women standing in front her being ripped to shreds by a frightening blast of blue lightning. She cried out in agony as she remembered the pain and loss.

The suffering.

The hopelessness.

All the things that had been forgotten. All the horrible images that had been so tightly hidden away in the back of her mind, now all of a sudden coming back and torturing her in the cruellest way possible.

Taunting her with their screams of terror and visions of horror.

Aries couldn't take it.

If remembering was this bad then she didn't want to remember.

'REVERSE IT!' she screamed in terror 'TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!'

Piper gave Phoebe a worried glance as she struggled to think of a reversal.

_End my interference  
reverse this hell  
release this girl  
from my spell_

Suddenly the images were gone and Aries collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Phoebe took a cautious step towards the distraught girl, but Piper held her back with a shake of her head and an arm across her waist and Phoebe stayed where she was standing. Watching Aries as she fought her own not-so-silent battle, praying that her spell had worked and she was once again oblivious to everything, but also hoping that it hadn't so that this mystery could be solved once and for all.

Aries was sobbing relentlessly. The image of a single young boy with startling green eyes and a warm smile still fresh in her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness.

--

**(1)I don't actually know the population of San Francisco; I looked it up on Wikipedia. Don't blame me if it's wrong.**


End file.
